The present invention relates to a new and distinct interspecific hybrid of the genus Tricyrtis, and given the cultivar name is ‘Moonlight Treasure’ Tricyrtis is in the family Liliaceae. The plant is an interspecific hybrid between Tricyrtis nana (unpatented, seed parent) and Tricyrtis ohsumiensis (unpatented, pollen parent).